The Clock Strikes Twelve
by buymethestars
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor saves Clara's life... but at a cost. 11/Clara & 12/Clara


"Argh!" The Doctor cried out, holding his chest, his body shaking and trembling with pain.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed, running towards his limp body. "Why did you do that? You stupid-"

"I did it to save you..." He whispered. "Clara... You've saved me so many times... It was my turn to save you." He smiled slightly before crying out again.

"I was born to save you... It's my purpose-"

"No, Clara. Life has more than one purpose." He cupped her face with one hand. Clara felt tears fill her eyes, threatening to leak.

"I don't want you to go." She whispered, holding his hand to her face.

"Neither do I... But change is good. I was beginning to get too comfotable in this regeneration anyway-"

"We've only just started." A tear spilled.

"And we still have the rest of time and space to carry on." He smiled, tears in his eyes. He cried out, louder then before. "Clara! Clara... You need... You need to stand back!" He ordered. Clara stood up and stepped back. The Doctor held on to the console and pulled himself up, standing tall. He stumbled towards Clara and kissed her forehead. "Say it." He whispered. Clara gave him a confused look.

"Say what?"

"You know what..." He smiled sadly before backing away from her. Clara watched him. She took a deep breathe in and composed herself.

"Run..." She began to smirk. "Run you clever boy-" So did he. "And remember." She tried to look strong, no more tears falling but still threatening to spill. He sadly smiled.

"Clara Oswald..." He began to glow a bright yellow... "Geronimo." The whole room became engulfed in the bright glow. Clara shielded her eyes and looked away. After a few seconds everything was silent. The TARDIS returned to it's usual cold colour. Clara slowly uncovered her eyes and face... The new regeneration starred at Clara, suddenly patting himself down. "Right then, eyesight." He exclaimed, making Clara jump slightly. He ran past her towards the console, leaning on it.

"Not bad, bit blue." He muttered, Clara watched from the side, astonished. "Ears – not pointy, right way up, more or less level." He felt his ears and then his face. "Face – well I've got one." He spun round to face Clara, looking down to her. "Oh, no!" Clara gave him a puzzled look. "French!" He exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. Clara raised her eyebrows slightly.

"French." She repeated. The Doctor sighed and looked round.

"I've deleted French!" He then looked back to her. "Plus all cookery skills, and the breast stroke. And hopping." Clara gave an amused look. "Never mind hopping, who needs to hop." He shrugged, beginning to run round the console before stopping. "Ohh, the kidneys are interesting." He placed his hands where his Kidneys were located. "Never had that before – interesting kidneys." Clara looked at him concerned before stepping towards him.

"Are you all right?" She questioned, looking up to him.

"I don't know, do I look all right?" He looked down to her, looking worried.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"How's the face? Seems all right from the inside. Nice action, responsive." He felt his chin. "Bit less heft on the chin. How is it?" He looked down at himself and gestured. Clara shrugged and nodded slowly.

"It's… okay." She said slowly, sounding unsure. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

"Okay?"

"It's a bit…" She gestured towards him. "you know." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No I don't, I haven't seen it yet." Clara smirked slightly at his 'sass'.

"Maybe it's just new." She smirked still.

"Have you changed height?" He blurted out, eying her up and down. Her smirked still planted on her face.

"No."

"You sure?" He said not convinced.

"It's you, your height, you're the one who's changed." She looked him up and down, imitating him. He whined slightly and bit his fist before pointing to her nose.

"And look at your nose." He whined once again. Clara looked at his finger then back at his face.

"What about my nose?" "It was really cute, I loved your nose, you should've kept it." He half frowned.

"I did, it's the same nose, it's the same all of me." She gestured to her whole body before pointing to his whole body. "You're the one who's… regenerated, whatever you call it." She folded her arms. He sniffed. Then again. And once more before pulling a funny face.

"Are you wearing a smell?"

"Do you mean perfume?"

"Yes, I suppose it could be perfume." He nodded once.

"You've always liked that perfume, you said so." She raised her eyebrows. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"No I didn't, that was the Doctor." He said sounding confused. She poked his chest, pushing him back slightly.

"You're the Doctor."

"Yes, I suppose I am." He looked round. "That's going to take a bit of getting used to." Clara sighed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, it really is." She looked up at him to see him grinning. Then both at the same time, they both embraced each other in a hug. So many adventures... So little time.


End file.
